happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irresponsible Mom
Irresponsible Mom is the tenth character addition to Happy Wheels, released on September 21st, 2012. She is the second triple-playable character, the first being Santa Claus. She is the newest addition to the game. She uses a two-seated bicycle; however, a basket is mounted to the front to hold a baby. All three characters are blonde. The mother wears a white helmet, purple shirt, light blue capri pants, and white shoes with white laces. The girl child wears a pink sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, and pink and white shoes with pink striped socks and has her hair in a bun. The boy toddler sibling wears a blue sleeveless shirt and a diaper. Default Controls ;Before Ejection *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject all characters *Shift - Eject boy *Ctrl - Eject girl *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view between Mom, Daughter, and Son ;After Ejection *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl into ball *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab Gallery File:Banner;mom.jpg|The current update banner. File:Mom vehicle.PNG|The bike. File:Npc.png|The NPC's Left to right: Mom, girl, and boy. File:Bike back.PNG|The trailer bike that the daughter controls detached. Lauching son.PNG|Mom launching her son over the balcony in Balcony Terror. 432.PNG|Mom's baby's tendons stretching. im.png|irresponsible moms head on the selection screen. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.35.46 PM.png|Close up of the mom's head. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.35.33 PM.png|Close up of the girl's head. Screen Shot 2013-03-07 at 4.35.14 PM.png|Close up of the baby's head. bike without basket.png|The bike without the basket. Basket.svg|The basket. Screen Shot 2013-04-26 at 9.13.34 PM.png|Notice how the girl's legs get stuck on her part of the bike. Screen Shot 2013-05-16 at 4.39.58 PM.png|The boy can "detach" from his basket without his limbs breaking or ejecting. Trivia * Jim did not mention that he added this character nor mention he was releasing it in a new post. * The mom is the lightest character who isn't a child. * The mom is the lightest primary character. * Currently, the mom will not react to either of her children dying, nor will the kids react to their mom dying. * The mom and little girl share the same voice as Effective Shopper, although the pitch is higher for the little girl. * The baby boy shares the same voice as the son of Irresponsible Dad. * Unlike other characters, the baby boy lacks the minor details of shading to suggest placement of the mouth, which could be an error. * When the trailer bike comes off, it makes the same sound as when one of the straps on Santa's sleigh comes off. * The little girl controls her own part of the bike, allowing her to not only control the bike somewhat without the mother, but to move independently if that part of the bike is broken free. But she can not lean regardless if the main part of the bike is on or not. * The baby boy is currently the smallest character in the game, and the youngest added so far. * The baby boy shares the same attribute as large-sized characters in that ejecting him will cause him to pop up in the air. * The basket the baby boy sits in has its own unique sound effects when touched by another object or smashed. * The player can scale some walls by leaning onto the third wheel, although this is difficult to achieve. * Some people say that Irresponsible Mom and Irresponsible Dad are married. However, Jim has not made any statements about any primary characters being related to each other in any way. * When going right onto a fan, both of the children will fly off. * The baby is the only character without a visible mouth. * Like Irresponsible Dad, Irresponsible Mom is able to "fly" by rapidly pressing the left and right arrow keys in alternating order, but since Irresponsible Mom is little lighter than him without the trailer bike attached, it is a little easier to perform without being pushed upwards. Also, when performing the "fly" trick, you can "fly" higher than you normally can with Irresponsible Dad without the trailer bike attached. *Irresponsible Mom is the only character confirmed to have an odd number of wheels. * Same goes to Effective Shopper, she is very vulnerable to head smashing as well, but only due to the bike's weight when she's flipped over upside down. * It is quite possible that Jim used the dad's bike to create the character, but changed the color of the vehicle and the handle bars. * This is the first character to have a secondary character leap, jump, or bounce out of the vehicle like Effective Shopper, Lawnmower Man, and Santa Claus when ejecting. * The vehicle has the most parts that can be destroyed and broken off (7): The front wheel, back wheel, the trailer bike destroyed, the trailer bike detached, the basket destroyed, the basket detached, and the main bike itself. * Without the kids and the trailer bike, Irresponsible Mom can lean and fly the best, making her wheels lighter and her leaning strength higher. This is probably because Jim and Jason wanted the player to lean better with the back part of the bike on, because it makes Irresponsible Mom much more difficult to lean. * The baby is the third barefoot character in the game. * Jim did not make a video about this character nor Moped Couple. Possibly because the vehicle and controls were straightforward and nothing's really special about it. * Irresponsible Mom is the skinniest character among all adult characters * The only featured level she is forced in so far is An Elephant... by corey1987. * Irresponsible Mom can not eject herself without ejecting any of her children. *The trailer bike's wheel cannot be flattened. Glitches *When Irresponsible Mom loses her arms and with enough speed and force, her head can go right through the back wheel. *When the girl ejects, her legs will still be hooked onto her part of the bike and she cannot actually come off without her legs breaking. *Sometimes, with enough speed and force, the basket can go through the mom's bike without breaking. Category:Small Characters Category:Medium Characters Category:Multiple Characters Category:Characters Category:Jim Bonacci Category:2012